


Merry Christmasu

by xKagaYuukix



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-11
Updated: 2014-12-11
Packaged: 2018-03-01 02:14:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2755763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xKagaYuukix/pseuds/xKagaYuukix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Świąteczne MidoTaka!<br/>Takao przychodzi do Midorimy ze szkolnymi notatkami. Stojąc pod drzwiami nadsłuchuje jednak BARDZO podejrzanych odgłosów. Wygląda na to, że Midorima jest jednak typowym nastolatkiem i też musi spełniać swoje potrzeby.<br/>Ale czy na pewno o to chodziło?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Merry Christmasu

  
  
-    Haa? Więc to jest dom Shin-chana?- mruknął do siebie Takao, wpatrując się uważnie w duży, piętrowy biały dom.- Cholera, jego rodzinka musi być naprawdę bogata... .  
Z tego, czego dowiedział się chłopak, wynikało, że oboje rodzice Midorimy są   
szanowanymi i podziwianymi lekarzami. Nic więc dziwnego, że mieszkali w tak pięknym domu. Z jednej strony Takao bardzo chciał ich poznać, by przekonać się na własne oczy, jakimi się ludźmi, z drugiej jednak trochę się tego obawiał.   
Podszedł wolnym krokiem do uliczki i, wahając się tylko przez moment, po chwili   
nacisnął dzwonek.   
    Przez niecałą minutę stał wyprostowany niczym struna, w napięciu oczekując, aż ktoś wyjdzie na zewnątrz.   
    W końcu się doczekał. Drzwi się otwarły i z domu wyjrzała wysoka, szczupła dziewczyna o długich, zielonych włosach, zapewne siostra Shintaro, o której wspominał może raz czy dwa od początku ich znajomości.   
-    W czym mogę pomóc?- zapytała, poprawiając swoje okulary, w podobny sposób co Shin-chan. W ogóle, była do niego bardzo podobna i to spojrzenie, którym obdarzyła Takao było tak samo obojętne jak jego.  
-    Ehm...cześć! – przywitał się chłopak.- Ja do Shin...znaczy, do twojego brata... . Przyniosłem mu...  
-    Ah, wejdź – powiedziała dziewczyna, najwidoczniej nie zainteresowana powodem, dla którego zjawił się tu kolega jej brata.- Furtka jest otwarta.   
Takao przełknął nerwowo ślinę, poczym otworzył uliczkę i wszedł na podwórko.   
Podszedł do białych drzwi i skinął dziewczynie głową. Ta przepuściła go i ruchem dłoni   
wskazała białe domowe papcie.  
-    Ah, dzięki – mruknął Takao.  
-    Shintaro jest w swoim pokoju, na piętrze, drugie drzwi na prawo – dziewczyna spojrzała na niego dość chłodnym, delikatnie morderczym wzrokiem – DRUGIE – powtórzyła.   
-    A...ja-jasne – Kazunari skinął głową, odłożył swoje adidasy, zdjął kurtkę, czapkę i szalik, założył laczki, poczym wspiął się po schodach na górę.  
Korytarz wyglądał jak rodem wyjęty z filmu. Długi, zadbany, bez grama kurzu, czy   
choćby najmniejszej pajęczynki, utrzymany w biało-złotych kolorach. W dodatku to marmurowe popiersie na końcu... .  
Zgodnie ze wskazówką, Takao podszedł do drugich drzwi po prawej stronie i stanął pod   
nimi z cichym westchnieniem.  
Już miał zapukać, kiedy do jego uszu dotarł dziwny dźwięk...  
-    Oh...nah! Oh, cholera...- to w stu procentach był głos Shintaro. Takao, stojąc jak wryty i gapiąc się tępym spojrzeniem w drzwi, z uniesioną do góry ręką...czekał. – Ah...aaaah! Oooh....niech to....o boże...ah!  
Takao nawet nie zauważył, kiedy zaczął się delikatnie trząść.  
Co on tam robi?  
Niemożliwe! – pomyślał Takao, rozdziawiając gębę. – Czyżby on się ma...mas....mastu...?   
-    Oh! W końcu!  
DOSZEDŁ?!  
Kazunari przełknął nerwowo ślinę, zrobił krok do przodu i ostrożnie pochylił się,   
przytykając ucho do drzwi. Ledwie udało mu się usłyszeć jakieś ciche szmery. Przed oczami stanął mu obraz ubierającego się Midorimy, który, jak gdyby nigdy nic, poprawia swoje włosy i wraca do nauki.  
Wtedy drzwi otworzyły się z rozmachem, a Takao zachwiał się niebezpiecznie.  
-    Takao?!- Midorima spojrzał na niego i zarumienił się momentalnie.- Co...co ty tu robisz, nanodayo?! Co ty właśnie...?!  
-    Ah, cześć, Shin-chan!- wykrzyknął Takao nerwowo.- Eee....p...przyniosłem ci notatki z lekcji! Bo...nie było cię dzisiaj.  
-    Czy ty...- Midorima był czerwony jak nigdy.- Po...podglądałeś?  
-    Yy!- Takao momentalnie przybrał pozę ,,na baczność’’. – Skąd!  
-    Ah...ro...rozumiem  
Zapadła bardzo, bardzo niezręczna cisza, podczas której chłopcy wgapili się w podłogę. Po chwili Takao uniósł dłoń z siatką, w której miał zeszyty dla Midorimy i bez słowa   
podał mu ją.  
-    Dziękuję – powiedział cicho Shintaro.- We...wejdź może.  
Kazunari skinął głową i wszedł sztywnym krokiem do pokoju przyjaciela. Rozejrzał się   
po nim dyskretnie, najpierw rzucając okiem na duże łóżko z nieco pogniecioną kołdrą, dopiero potem na resztę pomieszczenia. Pokój był urządzony w zwykłych odcieniach szarości, ze zwykłym, prostym umeblowaniem. Oczywiście, panował tu idealny porządek... .  
-    Usiądź, proszę – Midorima poprawił pośpiesznie pościel.   
Na łóżku? – Takao spojrzał na nie z lekką paniką, poczym powoli podszedł do niego i   
usiadł na nim jak na gwoździach, z kamienną twarzą.   
-    Działo się wczoraj coś ciekawego? – zagadnął Shintaro, siadając przy biurku i przeglądając notatki Takao.  
-    Nie bardzo – odparł chłopak.  
-    Zostawisz mi zeszyty, czy chcesz poczekać, aż przepiszę? Widzę, że nie ma tego dużo, nodayo... .  
-    Uhm... – Takao zawahał się. Strasznie korciło go, żeby zapytać Midorimę, czy się masturbował.  
To była w końcu normalna sprawa, prawda? Takao często to robił ( czasem wydawało mu   
się, że aż nawet ZBYT często ). Ale Midorima to przecież, mimo wszystko, też dojrzewający nastolatek. Chyba też lubi sobie ulżyć?  
Zapytać go, czy nie?  
Midorima, widząc intensywne spojrzenie lekko zarumienionego Takao, również się   
zarumienił i przełknął cicho ślinę. Miał nadzieję, że jego przyjaciel nie widział, jak...  
-    Nee, Shin-chan...- zaczął Takao.   
-    O-O co chodzi, nanodayo?- Midorima poprawił nerwowo okulary.   
-    Czy ty... – Takao pochylił się lekko ku niemu.- Ma... .  
-    Ma...nodayo?  
-    Masturbowałeś się?  
Midorima zamrugał, będąc w kompletnym szoku.   
-    Co...?! Co ty...?! – aż się zapowietrzył, tak bardzo zszokowało go to pytanie. Spalił na twarzy porządnego buraka, poczym odwrócił głowę od Takao, poprawiając okulary. Odetchnął kilka razy i znów na niego spojrzał, jego oczy błyskały morderczo.- CO TY INSYNUUJESZ, BAKAO?!- wrzasnął.  
-    Ja...! Bo...!- Takao przełknął ślinę. Raz kozie śmierć!- No bo właściwie to zawsze jesteś taki sztywny! Zastanawiałem się, czy, tak jak każdy inny nastoletni chłopak, lubisz czasem sobie ulżyć?!  
-    NIE DRZYJ SIĘ TAK, NA DOLE JEST MOJA MŁODSZA SIOSTRZYCZKA, TY CHORY ZBOCZEŃCU!   
-    To...nie jestem zboczeńcem!- oburzył się Takao.- To normalne pytanie! Jesteśmy przyjaciółmi, przecież możesz mi powiedzieć – dodał już ciszej.  
-    Nie jesteśmy przyjaciółmi! Ja jestem normalnym nastolatkiem, a ty chorym zboczeńcem! W tej chwili wynoś się z mojego pokoju, nanodayo!  
-    Ha?! Po prostu nie chcesz się przyznać, prawda?! Wyobraź sobie, że wszystko, WSZYSTKO słyszałem! Te twoje jęki i westchnięcia, przed chwilą, stojąc przed drzwiami! WSZYSTKO słyszałem! I nie wywiniesz się! Na pewno pob....czekaj, ja zaraz znajdę dowody!  
-    Co ty wyprawiasz, nodayo?!  
Takao zerwał się z łóżka i wręcz rzucił, niczym dziki zwierz, na pościel, przebierając ją i   
szukając śladów małego grzechu Shintaro. Zielonowłosy patrzył na to z rozdziawionymi ustami, nie mogąc z wrażenia ruszyć się z miejsca.   
-    Tu nie ma...ale na pewno w śmieciach!- Takao podszedł do Midorimy i odsunął krzesło, na którym siedział ( oczywiście, wraz z samym Midorimą ). Rzucił się pod biurko i wyjął z pod niego kosz na śmieci, wyrzucając jego zawartość na podłogę. Oprócz pojedynczej, poplamionej sokiem kartki, opakowaniu po chrupkach, oraz kilku innych drobnych śmieciach, nie było tego, czego chłopak szukał.  
-    Przestań, Bakao! Rozwalasz mi śmieci po pokoju! Nanodayo?!  
-    Na pewno gdzieś tu jest chusteczka, której użyłeś!  
-    Do czego niby, ty skończony idioto?!  
Takao jednak nie odpowiedział, chodząc szybko po całym pokoju. Shintaro wstał i już   
chciał go powstrzymać, kiedy nagle Kazunari upadł na podłogę i zajrzał pod łóżko.  
-    Nie! Czekaj, Bakao, nie rób tego!  
Ale było za późno. Takao wyjął z pod łóżka dużą paczkę owiniętą w ozdobny, świąteczny   
papier. Widać było, że ten, kto pakował prezent, nie miał w tym zbyt dużego doświadczenia. Paczka miała kwadratowy kształt. Wyglądało na to, że ,,owinięcie’’ paczki nie było problemem, gorzej natomiast z zawinięciem papieru po bokach. Autor tego małego cuda, w jakiś dziwny sposób się z tym uporał, ale teraz prezent wyglądał jak kwadratowy, duży garnek z rączkami z papieru ozdobnego po bokach.   
-    Eh? Prezent dla twojej sio...- zaczął Takao, ale wtem spostrzegł przyklejoną karteczkę z jego imieniem i nazwiskiem, napisanymi charakterystycznym, dobrze mu znanym pismem. Wybałuszył oczy, nie wierząc w to, co widzi. Odwrócił się do Midorimy i już miał zapytać o szczegóły, kiedy....  
Shintaro wyglądał, jakby miał się rozpłakać. Dosłownie. Stał z zaciśniętymi pięściami na   
środku pokoju, wlepiając błyszczące zza okularów oczy w Takao. Trząsł się lekko, jakby powstrzymywał się od wybuchu. Kazunari gapił się na niego z na wpół otwartymi ustami, nie wiedząc co robić.  
-    Ee...to...dla m...- chłopak nie potrafił się wysłowić.- Ale...to co to były za jęki...?  
Dopiero teraz przyszło mu do głowy, że Shintaro najwyraźniej męczył się z   
zapakowaniem prezentu. Stąd te jęki, westchnięcia i delikatne sapanie. Prezent był na tyle duży, by zmieścić się pod łóżkiem Midorimy ( które, swoją drogą, było wysokie, jak łóżko rodziców Kevina ) ale był również dość ciężki.   
-    Oddaj to – warknął Midorima.  
-    Nie!- powiedział Takao, obejmując paczkę niczym matka swe dzieciątko.  
-    Oddawaj to, idioto!- krzyknął Midorima, rzucając się w jego stronę.  
-    Nie! Nie oddam, to moje!- wrzasnął Takao, rzucając się na łóżko i turlając się po nim, by odgrodzić się nim od Midorimy.- Zrobiłeś go dla mnie, prawda?! Jest więc moje! Należy do mnie! Odwal się!  
-    Jeszcze ci go nie dałem, a więc wciąż jest moje! ODDAJ MI TO W TEJ CHWILI!  
-    NIE! Nie, nie, nie! – Takao tupnął nogą ze złością, sam nie wierząc w to, jak się zachowuje.- Znalazłem, więc jest moje!  
Midorima odetchnął głęboko, poprawiając okulary. Nagle, ruchem tak szybkim, że ledwie   
zauważalnym, chwycił z biurka swoją komórkę i rzucił nią w Takao, trafiając go w głowę. Kazunari jęknął, odruchowo puszczając paczkę i łapiąc się za głowę. Zrobiło mu się nieco słabo i osunął się na podłogę. W tym czasie Midorima okrążył pośpiesznie łóżko i chwycił paczkę. Takao jednak zdążył już się nieco ocknąć i również ją chwycił, przez co Midorima, szarpiąc się z nim, praktycznie ciągnął chłopaka po podłodze.  
-    Puszczaj, debilu!- krzyknął.  
-    Nie! To jest moje! Shin-chan, ty puść!  
-    Nie jest! To ode mnie zależy, czy to dostaniesz, czy nie! JA MAM WŁADZĘ, DO CHOLERY!  
-    NIE ODDAM!  
Nagle Midorima potknął się o własną nogę i upadł na podłogę, zostawiając paczkę w rękach Takao. Upadając, nieźle uderzył głową o panele. Kazunari, nieco przestraszony, odsunął swój skarb na bezpieczną odległość i podpełzł do przyjaciela, pochylając się nad nim.  
-    Shin-chan, wszystko w porządku?- zapytał, zaniepokojony.   
-    Zamknij się – mruknął ponuro Midorima.  
-    Ah, widzę, że to nic poważnego – westchnął Takao, podpełzając z powrotem do paczki i obejmując ją.- Wigilia jest za dwa dni! Zabiorę go do domu, u mnie będzie bezpieczny.  
-    Bierz go i wynoś się!- warknął Shintaro, wstając i poprawiając ubrania i włosy.  
Takao odwrócił od niego głowę, prychając, obrażony. Podniósł się z podłogi, zabierając   
ze sobą prezent, poczym dumnym krokiem wyszedł z pokoju i odwrócił się, by rzucić ostatnie spojrzenie na Shintaro. Ten jednak kopnął go w tyłek i zatrzasnął drzwi swojego pokoju.  
-    Zabieraj to i umrzyj, nanodayo!  
Takao był nieco zaskoczony tą reakcją. Spojrzał na paczkę, którą trzymał w objęciach i  
westchnął głośno. To był pierwszy raz, kiedy Midorima zrobił dla niego prezent, ale chyba za bardzo się z tego powodu podniecił... .  
Podszedł do drzwi i zapukał cicho.  
-    Czego chcesz?- mruknął Shintaro, jakby zmęczonym głosem.  
-    Przepraszam, Shin-chan – westchnął Takao. – Trochę się zagalopowałem.  
Midorima milczał.  
-    Ja...też mam dla ciebie prezent, w domu – powiedział Kazunari.- Może...może spotkamy się w drugi dzień świąt i wtedy damy sobie prezenty?  
Wciąż zero odpowiedzi.  
-    Zostawiam mój prezent pod drzwiami – mruknął smętnie Takao, odkładając pakunek na podłogę.- No to...do zobaczenia. Wesołych świąt.  
Drzwi otworzyły się powoli. Shintaro wyglądał już na uspokojonego. Zabrał paczkę i   
wrócił do pokoju, nie zamknął jednak drzwi.  
-    Wejdź – rzucił.- Skoro już idziesz, zabierzesz od razu zeszyty. Zaraz przepiszę notatki.  
-    Uhm – Takao uśmiechnął się lekko, nieco podniesiony na duchu. Cieszył się, że Shin-chan już się nie gniewa.  
Choć z bólem patrzył na jego prezent, który zielonowłosy znów schował pod swoim   
łóżkiem.   
    Takao usiadł ponownie na łóżku Midorimy i westchnął cicho, wpatrując się w przyjaciela, który przepisywał starannie notatki. Kiedy skończył, oddał zeszyty Kazunariego, z poważną miną.  
-    No to...- mruknął Takao, wstając.  
-    Odprowadzę cię do drzwi – powiedział Shintaro.  
-    Dzięki, Shin- !   
-    ...żeby mieć pewność, że tym razem poszedłeś.  
-    ...chan – dokończył Takao z westchnieniem.   
Chłopcy zeszli na dół i podeszli do drzwi frontowych. Takao ubrał buty, szalik, kurtkę,   
oraz czapkę, poczym spojrzał smętnie na przyjaciela.  
-    No to...cześć – bąknął, machając mu, jakby wcale nie stał tuż przed nim.  
Midorima bez słowa otworzył mu drzwi. Takao westchnął, poczym, zapominając nawet   
pożegnać się z siostrą Shintaro, wyszedł i udał się do furtki. Kiedy ją za sobą zatrzasnął, usłyszał nagle:  
-    Oi!  
Chłopak odwrócił się, zaskoczony. Midorima stał przy otwartych drzwiach, lekko   
zarumieniony. Poprawił okulary.  
-    We...Wesołych świąt, Bakao!- krzyknął, poczym zatrzasnął z rozmachem drzwi.  
Takao patrzył na nie, zaskoczony. Po chwili jednak uśmiechnął się promiennie.  
-    Wesołych Świąt, Shin-chan!- krzyknął.  
Radosnym krokiem, z szerokim uśmiechem na twarzy, ruszył w drogę powrotną do domu.   
Uwielbiał święta!   
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> * Gwiazdka 2014


End file.
